Undercover
by Loggie12
Summary: President Kickbutt asked Phoebe to go undercover and spy on Max. But what will happen between Max and Phoebe's relationship if Max finds out his sister was spying on him the whole time? Will Phoebe be forgiven or will she regret that she accept the mission and ruined her relationship with Max, is there possible love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Thunderman story will be something different from the other one. Hope you like this story and no negative reviews. Lately I have been reading negative reviews on other Thunderman stories and I don't like it.**

Chapter 1

 **Phoebe POV**

"Give me the damn remote!" I demanded as my brother and I were arguing about the TV remote. Max Thunderman is mischievous to no end and has these big plans on attending Villain U when he's older, not that I'm happy about it but what can I say? He never listens to me.

"Never!" he protested as he tried to use his telekinesis energy to push me out of the way but luckily I dodged it with ease smirking at him proving to him that I'm much smarter than him. Don't get me wrong, Max Thunderman is incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own way although he doesn't show it in school.

Max smirked back only trying to get into my head like he always does. I tried to snatch the remote out of his hand but being Max he is always one step ahead of me. I shrugged as I sat down on the couch acting like I gave up on trying to snatch the remote. Max looked at me with stunned eyes obviously thinking I gave up. But as soon as Max's eyes left my figure I snatched the remote out of his hand sticking my tongue out playfully.

Max looked at me with disgust eyes. I tried to be brave acting like I don't care but deep down I felt kinda guilty of snatching the remote out of his hand when he wasn't looking.

"I hate you," he said bitterly. A thousand knives went through my body as soon as Max said those hatred words.

"I'm out of here," he added as he went down to his lair by taking the slide that was connected to his lair. My heart dropped to my stomach as soon as I realised I had the remote in my hand. I positioned the remote in my hand pointing to the TV set. But as soon as I wanted to push the 'ON' button, the monitor had gone off.

"Alert, Alert, incoming transmission from President Kickbutt."

I quickly stood up from the couch accepting the incoming transmission from President Kickbutt.

"Hello Phoebe," Evelyn greeted as she positioned her hands in front of her.

"Hey President Kickbutt. Mom and Dad aren't home, they left early this morning with Billy, Nora and Chloe and I don't know when they will be back," I said.

"That's not why I'm calling. I called to speak to you," Evelyn said in a consequential tone.

"Why do you wanna speak to me?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"I have a mission for you Phoebe."

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down on the couch giving my full attention to Evelyn.

"I need you to go undercover, to spy on your twin brother Max," she said which took me by surprise. I could feel my heart dropped to my stomach again as I recalled my previous encounter with Max. Max hates me at this moment, I don't know how I'm going to apologise to him.

"Phoebe?" President Kickbutt recalled me to Earth as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"W-W-why?" I stammered out as I tried to act like nothing is wrong.

"We think your brother Max is up to something with Dark Mayhem. We need you to go undercover and find out what Max is planning with Dark Mayhem.

"Why me?" I asked with agony in my voice as I remembered the words Max said to me.

"Because you are his twin sister and we feel that this might give you your reputation in the Hero League a good kick in the right path of being a fulltime superhero," President Kickbutt explained.

"I don't know about this, Max and I aren't in good terms with each other, we had a fight earlier and I don't know how…"

"Phoebe, you are our only hope," Evelyn cut me off. I could hear the desperation in her voice and see the fear in her eyes. Max is really up to something with Dark Mayhem I thought for myself otherwise President Kickbutt wouldn't have called. The Hero League really does need me.

"I'll do it, but I don't know if it's the right time. Like I mentioned earlier, Max and I aren't in good terms with each other," I said as I bit on my lower lip.

"I have faith in you Phoebe, do what you need to do," President Kickbutt said before she signed off. I used my telekinesis to put the monitor in place. I let out a huge sigh as I didn't know how to apologise to Max.

Without hesitation I stood up from my seat walking to Max's lair. I decided to go with the flow hoping Max would forgive me in the end. I didn't know how I'm going to spy on Max, but I'm sure I will find a way as soon as I'm down there.

I slowly walked down the stairs of Max's lair as my heartbeat accelerate like it never did before. I saw Max was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Dr Colosso's cage were covered with a blanket which meant he was probably sleeping.

"What do you want?" I heard Max ask as I took the last step of the stairs. I turned to look at Max and I saw his eyes were full of hatred.

"I came here to apologise," I said as I nervously took a step forward.

"I don't want to hear it Phoebe, just leave me alone," Max said annoyed as he stood up from his bed walking to his working bench.

"I'm sorry Max for snatching the remote out of your hand," I apologised as I took another step forward closer to him looking around me for any clues or information about Dark Mayhem.

"I said I don't want to hear it," Max said angrily which made me took a step back.

"Just leave me alone and never come back here. I hate you and I don't want to see you again. Since you were born I disliked you. You never care about me, you always wanted your way. I hate your for that so leave me alone, I have work to do," Max said bitterly.

"How can you say something like that?" I asked as I felt pain throughout my whole body.

"Because it's true!" Max yelled as he turned around staring me straight into my eyes. Max was fuming, every fume made my heart beat go a little faster. It felt like my heart was crying its sorrows out.

"What the hell do you mean with I never cared about you?" I asked with a little anger in my voice.

"You never cared about me, never worried about you. You just cared about yourself always trying to steal the spotlight around our parents and siblings. Not that I care about that anymore," Max said full of hatred. His words made holes in my heart and I knew that making up with Max is going to be harder than I thought. There is so much unspoken matters. So much things that I never even knew and I started to wonder why all this is coming out now. We are siblings, we see each other every day, why now?

"I'm not just worried about myself. I care about other people too," I bitterly snapped back crossing my eyes glaring at Max with my watery eyes.

"Like who?" Max asked unconvinced. "Because you sure as hell don't show it towards me," Max said taking steps towards me. Another tear escaped my left eye slowly as I took each word in.

"I didn't know you saw it like that," I stated as I bent down my head staring at Max's floor. I was done fighting. Every word that left his mouth just hurt me more. I don't have the strength to fight like this now.

"Well maybe you should pay attention next time so that you can see that you don't give a shit about me," Max said as he used his telekinesis powers to throw a plastic bottle against the wall. I jumped as the bottle flew right next to me. I could feel the tears were building up inside me. I wanted to cry, but not in front of Max. I wanted to leave, but I have a mission to complete.

"Just leave please. Get out of my lair," Max said. I didn't move an inch as I was too scared to move. But suddenly I saw Max was fuming again.

"Now!" he yelled as he took a step towards me like he was about to hit me. I immediately turned around feeling frightened to my own twin brother. I never knew he felt this way. All these years my twin brother hated me. I felt like my heart was broken into millions of pieces and I had no idea how I would go on like this. Having so much hatred between us… I feel devastated. He's my brother and yet he wants nothing to do with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is a soppy chapter I know. But I think it was necessary, or I don't know. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **For those in the future, the word 'supervillain'. I don't know how you guys spell it in your country but in our country we spelled it like this – supervillain.**

 **To clear things up, is it supervillain or supervillian?**

Chapter 2

 **Phoebe POV**

I walked to my room with a hole in my heart. I knew Max wasn't crazy about me but never did I thought Max feels this way about me. He doesn't dislike me but actually hates me. I slammed the door shut behind me with a loud bang as I leaned against it breathing heavily. All his words drained into my brain and the anger came to me as I realised how angry I actually was.

I saw the picture of Max and me on my nightstand. I used my telekinesis to throw the picture into mid-air connecting with the nearest wall. I yelled out of anger not really saying anything. But then I realised what I did was wrong. I walked over to the picture slowly picking up the pieces of glass. As I reached for one of the pieces I accidently cut my finger, blood dripped down on the photo right where Max's face was. I wiped off the blood with my thumb as I saw that smirk that I know so well. In the picture he was resting his arm over my shoulder, I was smiling broadly as I was holding some books as a prop. A tear rolled down my face as I never thought that Max actually hated me. I shook my head continuing to pick up the rest.

When I was about finished cleaning up I put the photo back on the table without the frame this time. I sat on my bed remembering what Max said to me, _"You just care about yourself."_ That was the words that kept repeating in my mind as it reminded me what happened ten minutes ago. I quickly took the photo and shoved it underneath my pillow. I curled up my legs to my stomach resting my arms on it as I started to cry. Nothing could stop the tears and the pain that was inside me.

Just then I heard my phone vibrate. Mad at the distraction I took it and read the message.

 **Cherry:**

 _Hey Pheebs, Whatcha doin'? I walked into like this hot guy at the mall yesterday and he was totally into me. I gave him my numba but I realised I gave the wrong one! How whack is that!?_

I let out a small laugh realising how dumb that was. Cherry isn't the brightest girl in Hiddenville, but she is sweet and adorable and the most wonderful person I have met. Unfortunately her timing was a little off.

 **Phoebe:**

 _Hey Cherry, this isn't a good time to talk. I have a lot going on with Max. He hates me, I have to find a way so that he can forgive me. We talk later kay?_

As I sent the message I heard someone knock at the door. I quickly wiped off the tears as I got up and made my way to the door. Before I opened it I wiped off the remaining tears. As I opened the door as I saw Nora standing there with concern eyes holding one of her bows in her hand.

"May I come in?" she asked softly as she looked up. I nodded my head as I wiped off a tear that was forming in my eyes.

She walked into my room to my bed gently placing her body on top of the mattress. I closed the door softly as I took a seat beside her.

"You've been crying?" Nora asked as she looked at me placing one hand on top of my left knee. I just nodded as a tear rolled down from my eyes to my cheeks as I looked into my little sister's eyes. She then took her other hand wiping the new coming tears off my face. A small smile escape from my mouth as Nora smiled at me.

"I'm the older one, I'm supposed to do that to you," I said as I took her hand into mine.

Nora smiled at me as she said. "I may be small but I will always be there for you Phoebe. I'm still your little sister and I love you no matter how small I am. I'm so glad that I have a sister and not just brothers."

My thoughts drifted to Max as Nora mentioned 'brothers'. I couldn't believe Max thinks that I just care about myself. I wish he could see this, how much I mean to Nora. I'm not that bad of a person yet he made me feel like that earlier.

"Nora," I breathed. She then showed me her bow that she was holding in her hand earlier that she placed on the bed.

"This is for you, to show that you mean a lot to me. I saw you crying as you went up the stairs."

A tear escaped from my right eye as I took the bow firmly into my hands. I felt the love creeping up inside me as I looked into my sisters eyes.

"It's beautiful Nora, thank you," I said as I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around my figure as she hugged me back. Her affection felt so good and it was really what I needed right at that moment. It felt somehow I meant something to someone again.

When Nora pulled back from the hug she looked me straight into my eyes as she said. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I didn't know whether I wanted to talk about what happened earlier but Nora reassured me by putting one of her small hands on top of mine squeezing them gently.

"It's Max," I blurted out as I didn't know how to begin.

"What about him?" she asked questionably.

I sighed. "He said that I only care about myself and not about him and that I'm always trying to get the most affection around our parents and siblings." I felt tears building up but I managed to hold them back as I continued to explain.

"He was so mad Nora, he almost hit me with a bottle. He hates me…"

Nora interrupted me. "Phoebe, Max loves you, don't ever think he hates you. Maybe he was just in a bad mood."

"I don't think so Nora. He meant every word he said. Maybe he is right, maybe I do care more about myself."

"No you don't. Please don't say that ever again. You were always there for me when I needed you. You care about other people too. Max was just angry and he wasn't thinking straight…"

"But what if he meant all that Nora?" I asked as I cut her off. Nora wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words. My head bent down a bit not really wanting to think of the possibility that he meant every word.

"Phoebe," she whispered. "I know Max didn't mean it. He loves you."

I bit my lower lip. "Thanks Nora, but I doubt it."

"I'm sure he loves you, we all love you Phoebe," Nora said as I raised my head a little looking into her small innocent eyes.

"You do?"

"You're my sister and I love you the most Phoebe."

"I love you too Phoebe," I heard Billy say as I turned my head realising I didn't actually close the door properly.

"I kinda overheard everything," he admitted as he came into my room fiddling with his hands. Billy looked over to me with sympathetically eyes and then at Nora.

"Nora is right Phoebe, we all love you. I'm sure Max didn't mean it. He was just angry, believe me, I'm a guy, I know these things."

"Thanks guys," I said as I both pulled both of them into a hug. "You are the best siblings."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Uhm, I think this is not my best chapter, but hey it's a new chapter right? Read and review and let me know what you think, if I should continue.**

 **In case you wondered about my tenses/grammar/spelling ways. I'm actually Afrikaans, so my English is not at the very best.**

Chapter 3

 **Phoebe POV**

As I was done hugging my siblings I pulled away looking simultaneously at them. They looked so innocent and cute I just wanted to eat them up. But I frowned as I realised Billy and Nora weren't at home when I had my encounter with Max or my call with President Kickbutt.

"When did you guys get home?" I asked.

"Just when I saw you walking with tears in your eyes up the stairs."

"Mom and Dad?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, they were still in the car when you cried," Nora assured me. I nodded my head as I smiled at my siblings.

A week passed by, I decided to avoid Max to give him some space and time to cool off. We didn't talk much, the only time we talked was at the breakfast table. I tried to be normal around Mom and Dad, luckily they didn't notice a thing so I was good. We didn't say much at the breakfast table, just the usual hellos and goodbyes, but this morning was different…

As I was pouring my cereal into a bowl at the counter, I didn't quite concentrate on what I was doing. My back was faced towards my family and I was texting away like I never did before. When I was about to turn around with my cereal in one hand and phone in the other hand my foot slipped underneath me. I threw my arms up in the air letting the cereal flew up into the air. Luckily I hadn't let go of my phone. Just when I was about to hug the floor backwards someone had catch me.

I was brought up by this mysterious saver, as I turned around my body went into shocked. It was Max who caught me. I arched an eyebrow not knowing what to say nor what to think. I thought Max hated me?

"Thanks," I said simply.

"No problem," he said with no expression on his face.

"You okay there Phoebe?" Mom asked as she stood up from her seat to help me pick up the cereal that I threw up in the air which landed of course on the floor with a loud bang which obviously I didn't hear as I was too caught up with the mysterious figure who saved me.

"I'm fine Mom," I said as I picked up the cereal. Max left the scene and Billy and Nora watched me with those innocent eyes of them. And Dad… well its Dad. He finished his breakfast without bothering to help. Mom rolled her eyes as she helped me.

"Thanks Mom," I said as I kissed her cheek to say goodbye. I did the same with Dad and gave my younger siblings a side hug.

On my way to school I thought about the entire scene that happened in the kitchen. My mind was flooded with unknown answers. Why did Max save me? Does he still hate me? Did he realise he was wrong? I shook my head as I saw the entrance of Hiddenville High.

As I entered the school I saw Cherry at her locker looking confused at it. At first I wondered why she is staring at her locker, but realise she probably forgotten her password like she always does.

"It's your birthday," I whispered in her ear.

"It is?" Cherry shrieked but realised it wasn't.

"Oh yeah my password," she said.

"No problem that is what friends are for right?" Cherry just nodded her head as she smiled at me. But my eye caught Max standing at his locker throwing books into it. He was mad… very mad. I bit my lip as my mood lowered. Cherry noticed my sudden mood change and looked over her shoulder. She saw Max and looked at me with sympathy.

"Max still hate at you?" she asked.

I nodded "Unfortunately yes, and I don't think that is gonna change soon."

"You know what!?" Cherry said in a loud tone. "Things between you two must end. I'm going to talk to him." And with that Cherry stomped over to Max swinging her hands to the side like they do in the movies. I hurried over trying to stop her, but she was already at Max's locker.

"Hey Max!" she yelled as she turned him around with force. Max looked disgust at Cherry and at me as I was standing behind her.

"What do you want Orange?" he asked as he turned around grabbing some books and throwing it in his school backpack.

"This feud between you and Phoebe, the fact that you hate her must end."

"You told her?" Max asked as he looked over her shoulder to where I was standing. I opened my mouth to say something but Cherry interrupted me.

"I can't believe you hate your own twin sister, I mean Phoebe is a loveable person and you guys should actually adore each other, but you hate her. You know, sisters came only once in a lifetime, especially twin sisters. I don't have any siblings, but if I had, I would love them, not hate them."

With that Cherry left me speechless. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at Max as he had no expression on his face. I could see some regret, but other than that he had no expression. But suddenly I heard Max speak.

"Keep out of my business. You're not gonna tell me what to do or who I should love. If I want to hate my twin sister, I will," and with that Max left glaring at me. I just looked away as I felt a little bit embarrassed. Cherry turned around looking angrier than ever.

"Your brother is unbelievable."

I sighed. "I know, thanks for trying though."

Cherry gave me a small smile before she went off to class. I did the same.

When I got home from school, Mom and Dad went off to shopping. Billy and Nora were still at school rehearsing for a play. I didn't know where Max was and I wasn't intending to found out. As I threw my backpack on the couch, the monitor went off.

"Alert, Alert, incoming transmission from President Kickbutt."

I sighed as I accepted the transmission

"Hello Phoebe," Evelyn greeted politely. "How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess," I replied.

"How is the spying going?"

"Not good, Max still hates me and I don't know what to do," I honestly explained. "I don't think I'm the perfect candidate anymore to continue on this mission.

"But Phoebe…"

"No President Kickbutt. I'm out. Max hates me and there is no way that I can spy on him when I'm not allowed to be near him."

President Kickbutt bit her lip as she looked disappointed. "Alright then Phoebe, thank you for trying." I nodded my head. Evelyn didn't say much after that. She just signed off without saying goodbye. I felt a little bit angry about myself for not trying harder, but what can I do? Max clearly hates me.

A few moments later I felt someone behind me. "Can we talk?" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me. I flew up to my feet ready to use my superpowers if it was a burglar. But I saw it was Max, I sighed.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For saying that I hated you. I… I don't hate you," Max uttered.

"But why did you?" I asked as I tried not be rude and full of myself if you know what I mean.

"I was… I was mad okay? You always get the most attention and no-one gives a damn about me!" he said as he started to pace through the living room. I watched him like a hawk as he explained

"You always got the most attention when we were babies. Mom and Dad never cared about me. I was just 'there'. When you cried, Mom and Dad always cheered you up, but when I cried they never cared about me. It feels like they abandoned me, like I don't exist anymore. No-one loves me…"

"I love you." Max froze in his tracks, he wanted to look at me but instead he started pacing the room again.

"I care about you," I said as I took a step forward.

"No, you don't."

"I do," I reassured him. "I'm sorry if you thought that I never cared about you. I'm sorry for not showing my love towards you, but how could I? You are always in your lair…"

"Because no-one cares about me," Max interrupted me.

"How do you know?" I asked as I put one hand on my hip. Max wanted to say something but I could see he couldn't answer the question.

"Do you know why I'm evil?" he asked, I shook my head as I crossed my arms waiting for the answer.

"Because it makes me feel wanted, like evil won't abandoned me like my family did. Dr Colosso is my best friend you know, because he understands me, he… he wants me in his life. You guys don't."

"That's not true."

"Then show me, show me it's not true," Max challenged me. And that is when I realised/came up with an idea. This is a way to spy on Max, let him teach me all his evil ways. Maybe, just maybe he will open up and reveal his dark secret with Dark Mayhem.

"Teach me all your evil ways, I want to be like you." Max looked at me with confusion as he didn't hear me at all. But I reassured him.

"I want to be like you Max, I will show you that I care about you. I will sacrifice the Hero League for you," I said as that was actually a lie but I had to say it in order to prove to him that I want to be just like him, that he would open up to me.

"Because I will do anything for my brother." That wasn't a lie.

"Alright, meet me tomorrow morning at 7am in my lair and then we will talk," Max said. I just nodded my head as I agreed. Max smirked a little as he left the living room. I quickly called President Kickbutt. The monitor came up and Evelyn appeared on the monitor with a confused expression on her face.

"Phoebe, what's the problem?"

"Max and I sort of made up, is that mission still available?" I asked. I saw Evelyn's mood change from confusion to pure happiness.

"Of course Phoebe! Let me know how it goes. I have to go right now."

"I will," I said.

"President Kickbutt out," Evelyn said as she signed off properly this time. I sighed as I sat on the couch. I don't know whether this is a good idea to spy on Max when we just sort of made up, but if I had to protect my brother, I will do anything then. I'm doing this in order to protect him, not to hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess who is back? *** _hiding in a small place where no-one can find me*_ **I know I left this story, but I crawled back. I had writers block for this story, but it disappear and now I'm back with a brand new chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do review if you enjoy this chapter.**

 **DID SOME MINOR CHANGES AFTER I REALIZED SOMETHING ABOUT THE TWINS. MAX WASN'T THEIR FIRST CHILD. PHOEBE AND MAX WAS. FOR THOSE WHO READ IT. SO SORRY, MY BAD.**

Chapter 4

 **Phoebe POV**

It was about ten minutes to seven, when I finally decided to go down to Max's lair, I've spent the last 50 minutes getting ready and yet It still felt like I was nowhere ready for what laid ahead. I felt so unbelievably nervous, I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as my chest rapidly rose and fell. Taking a moment to execute the technique we were taught in homeroom after Gideon had that panic attack and fainted. I slowed my breathing, taking small shallow breaths till I could feel my heartrate returning to normal.

As I came down the stairs I froze in my tracks biting down hard I could feel the pain shoot through my lip. But not hard enough to break the skin. I saw the slide that was connected to his lair and wondered if I should just leave this whole thing and spy on my own way. But then I realised if I don't do this, Max would think I don't care about him and that I don't love him. The words is still fresh in my mind,

" _Because no-one cares about me,"_

It's still taken by surprise that Max believes that no-one cares about him. As far as my knowledge stretch, not only do Mom and Dad truly love Max – we are their first twins and last after all – but our siblings do care about Max as well. And Me? That I'm his twin? How could I not care? That is like not caring about myself. In my honest opinion Max is just having a hard time truly accepting the fact that even if he is in a family of superheroes, we still do care. Although the things he told me yesterday was true, but that didn't change the fact that they did care and loved him dearly as much as they do me.

"You're here," a voice interrupted my train of thoughts bringing me back to reality, shaking my head in an attempt to clean my fogged mind a bit so I could focus on the person in front of me. I really shouldn't have been surprised at who the voice belonged to, standing in front of me was none other than Max

"Umm yeah, hey," I greeted dimly sending an odd wave in his general direction. Max just rolled his eyes as he walked to his table of inventions where Dr Colosso was currently taking up residents. I finally made my way down the stairs as slowly as possible ensuring I don't step or touch anything. Last time I almost blew up his lair by pushing the wrong button.

"So….," I awkwardly began. "I'm here, is there anything that I could do?"

"I have a mission for you," Max answered, his back turn towards me with a slight tension in his shoulders. To anyone else it might have been missed but as his twin it was a clear indication to me that he was hiding something.

"What kind of mission?" I curiously asked feeling all nervous again. I still remember the first time I was this nervous, it was my first day of school. My nerve were so strained that I almost fainted in front of the whole class when the teacher introduce me. And I probably would have. Luckily Max was there able to calm my nerves… yet that was a different time, a time he wasn't as hurt as he is today.

"A mission that would prove to me that you are loyal enough to be just like me." Max turned around as I saw an evil twitch in his eyes.

"Cherry has a boyfriend, right?" he questioned.

'Yeahhh," I replied in a whisper as a frown appeared on my forehead

Max chuckled at my expression as he folded his fingers together. "You, Phoebe Thunderman must end the relationship between this boy and Cherry."

Shooting my eyebrows up into the air I let a gasp slip past my lips as the fact that Max was serious about this I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Did he really said that I have end Cherry's relationship with her boyfriend? I mean, I was the one who brought them together and now I must be the one who must end it?

"That sounds a little bit harsh to me Max."

"Exactly what I thought and that is why it is the perfect mission for you to prove to me that you are a loyal student of the greater evil."

"But…"

"Ah, ah, ah, no buts Phoebe, do you want to be just like me or not?" Max asked as he crossed his arms looking at me with narrowed eyes. Swallowing my pride I closed my eyes and nodded at him as a sign of agreement. Almost like a silent 'I will do it'

"Good, you have three days to complete the mission. If you fail to meet the requirements, then it proves you can't be like me. Then I know you don't care about me or love me as you said."

Wordlessly, I walked out of the room with a barely audible sigh leaving my lips, I was still in shock about Max's request, but had neither the strength nor the right state of mind to argue with him about the morals involved.

 **Max POV**

After Phoebe left the room I sighed as I sat on my bed contemplating whether it was the right mission for Phoebe. I know breaking up a relationship isn't Phoebe's thing but that's why I gave her the mission. She will be having a hard time coming up with an idea to break up her best friend relationship and then she will fail.

"Do you think she is going to pull it off?" Dr Colosso suddenly asked reminding me that I wasn't the only one down here in my lair. I looked over to Dr Colosso who was patiently waiting for my answer and to be honest I didn't know the answer. Sure Cherry is her best friend and all, but Phoebe Thunderman can be full of surprises lately.

I mean, look at yesterday. She said she wants to be just like me. That took me quite off guard and to be honest, I was a little touched at the moment. I almost became speechless but luckily I kept my cool and said to her that she must meet me at my lair.

"I don't know Dr Colosso, Phoebe is quite full of surprises lately so maybe," I said honestly to my best friend who was a rabbit sitting in his little tiny cage. Dr Colosso was captured by my Hank Thunderman many years ago and he changed him into a rabbit to stop his evil ways.

"What are you going to do if she pulls this off?"

I remained silence as I truly didn't know what my next step will be if she pulls this off. I smirked at the fact that she is willing to try to be just like me but I can't help to wonder why she is doing all of this. I mean I know I told her that she must prove her love and caring towards me, but there has to be something else that is forcing her to be around me.

 **Phoebe POV**

I was in the kitchen staring blankly inside the refrigerator as I didn't know what to make for breakfast. My thoughts was racing inside my head like race cars around a track. I can't stop thinking about Cherry and her new boyfriend. Cherry would hate me if she finds out that I must end her relationship with Derek. Derek is such a sweet guy. He has dark brown hair with green/brownish eyes that can make any girl drool. He's tall and has the most amazing smile. I'm so happy that Cherry found a guy that she likes. If it wasn't for me giving him the right number after Cherry and I spied on him for two days, they would never ended up as a couple. Unfortunately Derek goes to another high school so she just sees him after school. Today is their third day as a couple. No-one knows exactly that she has a boyfriend except me… and Max for some reason.

"You know, breakfast isn't going to make itself," a woman behind me said with some sarcasm in her voice. I turned around to see that Barb Thunderman – as known as my mother - was behind the counter smiling at me. I rolled my eyes playfully as I realised I was staring inside the refrigerator for about ten minutes. I closed the refrigerator door behind me as I grabbed an apple off the counter.

"Sorry, I was kind of distracted," I apologised as I took a small bite of the apple. Mom smiled at me as she also took an apple off the counter.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she took a large bite of the apple. I thought for a moment as I was arguing with myself inside my head whether I should tell Mom the truth or just leave it and do the mission without telling anyone.

"No, nothing is wrong," I faked a smile as I looked at Mom straight in the eyes. I could see that she was concerned about me because she didn't look quite convinced by my fake smile.

"Anyway, would you make breakfast?" I changed the subject. "I have some homework left to do."

"Sure, go call Max. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. I don't have the strength to cook. I will just pour some cereal, is that fine with you?"

I nodded my head in agreement. As soon as Mom disappeared in the kitchen looking for some cereal I sighed at the fact that I had to go down to Max's lair again. I pulled myself together as I walked to Max's lair.

I opened the door slowly as I entered the room. But as soon as I took the first step of the stairs I froze in my tracks as I heard a song that he was listening to but I couldn't hear much of it so I decided to take a few more steps down to hear the song clearly. My heart dropped to my stomach as I heard the lyrics.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _I don't quite know_

 _How to say_

 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_

 _Are said to much_

 _They're not enough_

A tear escaped my left eye as I realised that was exactly how Max was feeling. Why Max feels abandoned by his own family. That he doesn't know how to express his feelings.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time_

 _Chasing Cars_

 _Around our heads._

 **So… what did you think? Who can guess the song? Any reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I should stop making fake promises… So sorry for the long wait…. I have like no explanation for this. But I got Chapter 5 ready for you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Phoebe POV**

Max was trapped in his tiny little world with no one by his side except Dr Colosso. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol is the one song where you can't fully express yourself of how you love someone. Because the word 'I love you' I said to often, too casually to give the full meaning that you have inside. All these years Max was lonely, all by himself without any support from us. I don't know why, but something inside me tells me that I'm responsible for this whole phase he's going through. That I'm maybe the reason he wants to be evil.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen as I snapped back to reality breaking my train of thoughts about Max. Concentrating where I am I went back upstairs heading for the kitchen to grab some breakfast. The apple I ate wasn't quite filling as I thought it would be. Max would have probably heard that breakfast is ready, Mom has a loud voice when she is yelling so it wouldn't surprise me if she yelled the whole neighbourhood awake. As I stepped into the kitchen I heard Billy and Nora coming down the stairs yelling at each other for some particular reason because Nora was fuming at Billy.

"You're such an idiot Billy!" Nora fumigated as she crossed her arms shooting laser eyes at Billy's feet. He tried to dodge it with each laser but it was no avail.

"No I'm not!" Billy yelled back. "Stop shooting lasers at me," he pleaded as he dodge the last laser she shot.

"You ruined my favourite bow!" she cried out as she was about to have a meltdown

"I didn't, I just spill a little mustard on it, and it's no biggy." Nora was about to laser Billy again when Mom stepped in front of her.

"Okay that is enough now Nora," Mom interrupted as she put her arms on her hips looking with stern eyes at Nora and Billy. "Now come, breakfast is ready. We can sort the bow situation later."

Nora tried to shot Billy with her lasers but Mom caught her in time giving Nora the disapproving look. I stood there as I watched the scene that was happening in front of me and thought to myself, will Billy ever turn evil if these fights continue in the future? Would he eventually just give up and stop being friends with Nora? Contemplating with myself I decided to eat my breakfast in my room. I grabbed my bowl and went straight for my room avoiding to look at the slide that was connected to Max's lair.

I sighed as I opened my bedroom door feeling all responsible again for Max's behaviour these last couple of years. The mission came to me as I sat down on my bed grabbing a bite from my cereal. I wondered why Max gave me such a mission to complete. I'm putting my friendship on the line here with Cherry, if she finds out I'm behind this – that is if I complete the mission – she would overthrow herself and then it's bye-bye friendship.

I glanced at the homework that was on my desk nearby my bed. I sighed as I had homework on friendship. At this moment I was convinced that the world was out there trying to get me.

* * *

 **Max POV**

"Ugh this song is so depressing!" Dr Colosso remarked as he was trying to cover his ears with his tiny little paws. I let out a small laugh as I switch off my radio via telekinesis.

"I am depressed Dr Colosso," I said as I stared at the rocky ceiling that was above me holding this whole lair up.

"Why are you depressed Max?" Dr Colosso asked with little concern in his voice. For the first time like ever, I really didn't know what was going on in my life. I'm so confused and alone. Why Phoebe is suddenly interested in my life? Why now all of a sudden? Is there a slight chance that she find out about my plan with Dark Mayhem? No-one really knows my plan with Dark Mayhem except Colosso, he's the only one who knows. Did he maybe tell her my plan with Dark Mayhem? There's only one way to find out and that is by asking him whether he's going to tell the truth or not.

"Did you tell Phoebe about my plans with Dark Mayhem?" I asked straight away avoiding follow up questions like they do in the movies. I sat up looking at Dr Colosso who was sitting in his cage looking all hurt. He didn't answer my question which put me in an awkward situation.

"I'm not accusing you or anything, it's just all of a sudden that Phoebe is interested in my life. She is going through all this trouble just to be like me? Why now? Why not back then when I showed everyone my true colours of becoming a supervillain?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you think I told her?" he asked damaged. I could saw he wasn't very happy with the question. I felt quite embarrassed. I never questioned his trustworthiness in the past. Why do I now?

"I'm sorry Dr Colosso," I apologised. "I'm so overwhelmed by all of this. I don't know what to expect from this. I'm quite scared that I will end up in the wrong place at the wrong time." My eyes went wide as I realised that I said that last part out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

Me and my big mouth. No-one was supposed to know the last part of being scared. When I was little, I had a crush on my sister for quite some time when we lived in Metroburg. No one knew that I had a crush on my little sister. At the time I was too scared and embarrassed to tell her that I decided to keep my distance away from her. That's why I decided to act like this towards her, because I'm scared, I'm scared my feelings for her is much stronger than before if I open up to her.

N-N-Nothing, forget what I-I-I said," I stumbled over my words as yank evil Max back into reality.

Changing the subject I smirked at Dr Colosso. "When my plan succeeds and Dark Mayhem is happy, you and I would rule the world and no-one would stop us.

"I can't wait!" Dr Colosso roared as he started to do the evil laugh. I decided to join him before he even think of starting the 21 question game of me being scared.

* * *

For hours I sat on my bed contemplating my feelings for Phoebe. I was both angry and confused with myself for allowing my feelings take over my evilness. I didn't bother to listen to Dr Colosso anymore because he was rambling about his past. I looked over to my watch as it was a minute to six and realised I was all day in my lair. Suddenly my phone randomly buzzed on the nightstand.

Reluctantly I stood up and grabbed my phone and unlock it by using my secret password. _Unknown Text Message appeared on my screen._ Just as I clicked on the message I felt a cold chill running up my spine giving me a big case of the goose bumps as the lair went pitch black for only a moment before returning to its normal state. I looked at the message revealing that Dark Mayhem texted me – which was totally weird because he never texts – saying that I must meet one of his minions to start up the plan I'm working on for the last couple of weeks.

Breathing heavily I decided to meet up with his minions as my curiosity took over. Despite my heavy heart rate, I dash out of my lair quickly as possible being incognito through the house. Once I was outside, I look at the message to check where I must meet up with Dark Mayhem minions. It was in an unknown neighbourhood hidden in Hiddenville called Wicked District. How could I not know about it? I mean I would totally live there!

It was a forty minute walk to the district as I didn't have a car nor a license. The district was cold and dark as there was no street lights whatsoever. The text message revealed that I must meet the minions on the corner of Murder Avenue and Victorious Street. There will be an alley if I look at the west side of Murder Avenue. I looked up to see where I was and to my luck I was exactly on the corner of both streets. To my west was indeed an alley. It was pitch black as I could only saw a light at the end of the alley. In a distance I could hear dogs barking and street lights flickering.

Slowly but surely I walk towards the alley making sure with each step I take was clear avoiding any rats or traps. My heart rate accelerated with tremendous amounts of speed as I walked. My Breath exhale became heavy as the air around wasn't pure as it normally is outside of this neighbourhood. I came to a halt as I reached the end of a wall.

"Max Thunderman?" I man behind me called out. Trembling I turned around as I saw two men in black ropes covering their whole body. One man was holding a baseball bat as he was batting it against the wall. I wanted to make a run for it but I couldn't signalled my legs to do so. I was standing there like a statue belonging in a museum, but only difference was, was that I was a breathing statue about to pee my pants.

The two men were both tall and bulky, both have red evil eyes but I could saw it was fake as one of the men eyes were out of position revealing a blue coloured eye. But before I could say anything I was hit by the man with the bat causing me to black out.

* * *

 **Phoebe POV**

After hours of suffering homework I was finally done with it as I was free like a bird for the rest of the night. But reality strike as I remembered about the mission that I must complete within three days. I pulled out my notebook and pen as I started to write ideas of 'how to break up my best friend relationship with a boy'.

 **Idea#1**

 _Become between Cherry and her boyfriend by kissing her boyfriend in front of her and walk away with confidence avoiding all of her question_

 **Idea#2**

 _Humiliate Cherry in front of her boyfriend by telling him her biggest flaws and secrets that only I know of her._

 **Idea#3**

 _Invite Cherry for a sleepover, play a game call truth or dare and dare Cherry to kiss another boy. And when she does, take a picture and post it online for the whole world to see._

After I wrote that last part I realised it was three stupid ideas. I crumbled the page as I threw it in the dustbin nearby my door as I quickly stood up. But dizziness came to me for a few seconds as the whole room spin around me. After I gained conscious I opened my door and went to Max's lair to confront him that I can't do his mission anymore. I'm such an underdog for not completing my first evil mission. I never will be a supervillain one day – which to my opinion is a good thing. I can't do this to my best friend. She would hate me and I don't want to lose her as a friend. She is the only one who accepts me for who I am.

As I came down Max's stairs connected to his lair I noticed it was empty. I could only hear Dr Colosso's singing which were quite bad and false on every single note. As I came to his cage I rapidly opened his cage.

"Ahhhh," the rabbit screamed as he tried to cover himself with his rabbit claws. I quickly shuttered my eyes closed turning around.

"Oh my God, I'm so so sorry Dr Colosso. I didn't know you were showering." I apologized as I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Couldn't you hear I was fucking showering?" he cursed as he turned off his shower grabbing a tiny towel that was next to his rubber ducky.

"You can turn around now," Dr Colosso gestured as he was in his normal clothing.

"Where's Max? I need to talk to him?"

"He's not here," he said giving me the Captain Obvious look. "I don't know where he is," he answered straight away. His answer gave me the chills, Max would never wandered off somewhere without telling Dr Colosso. Something is not right, I can feel this in my gut.

"Didn't he tell you where he was going or something?"

"Nope, look Missy. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep. If you don't mind?" Dr Colosso gestured to me to move along so I walked a few steps to the exit as I came to a stop. I realised that if Max is not in the house or in his lair, it means… he's missing?

* * *

 **IMPORTANT**

 **I have a huge surprise for this story. I'm not giving any spoiler alerts. For my dear readers, just hang on with me. The next few chapters will be different. And for my spelling, so sorry. Word is not giving me any grammar or spelling problems, so if there is spelling mistakes, blame Microsoft word… just kidding.**

 **Please review and Happy New Year to all of you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally done with Chapter 6. Next update will be in the following 2 days to a week. Enjoy Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Max POV**

Slowly as I opened my eyes I immediately realized two things, first I felt that something was holding be back pushing me back to the ground and second I felt pain radiating throughout my body. The room was still a bit blurry as my eyes were still adjusting to the harsh light. There were a sharp pain on the right side of my head and as I lifted my hand to assess my injury I finally felt how sore my hands were as well. I finally gained full consciousness and saw I was in a small grey room with my hand tide down to the ground with chains. The room was more than small, it was tiny as it was only a few feet in length and width. The room was covered in mud with blood stains, the paint was cracking up where the wall met the ceiling. Small puddles of my blood were still fresh to the ground and I could tell that the one on my right was from my head as I could feel the small stream of blood dripping down my head. With each movement I tried to make I cried as the pain shot through my body.

The pain was killing me and it got worse with each movement I tried to make. Moving about I tried to get in the most comfortable position possible but thanks to my hands that were chained down it didn't leave me with much to work with. Looking down at my aching body I could see my dirty torn clothes, my best guess would be I got them when my kidnapper dragged me across the floor, I could feel the scraps and cuts on my face, arms and hands. Must be where all the bloody marks came from. Using all my strength, I tried getting out of the chains but to no avail. A cry of pain left my lips as the movement caused extreme pain as it shoot through my body. 'Who did this to me? Why? What could I have done that was so bad?

There was a sudden bang as the door of the room flew open with tremendous force. At first I could only make out a shape, a male body and the more I tried to focus the more I saw. He was wearing a mask of some sort. Letting go of the tray in his hands it fell to the floor, only on its way down did I see it. As the plastic met the ground there was a loud crash. Taking advantage of the moment I tried to get a better look at my suspected kidnapper

"Who are you and why am I here?" I asked I could hear the croak in my voice.

The figure behind the mask just laughed at me, it reminded me of Dark Mayhem, but I knew he wouldn't be behind this, would he?

"You don't know who I am?" He asked me, though I could hear the mocking behind the question.

"Well… let me give you a hint." He slowly pulled the mask off revealing his face to me. First thing I saw was his brownish eyes but thanks to the bad lighting they almost looked black, then I saw the blond hair as the mask was finally off. There was a faint scar under his right ear and he had a chilling smirk plastered on his face, his eyes had a menacing look in his eyes but yet they were so familiar.

"Link?" I was so shocked I could feel the knot in my throat. "Bb-but why?" I didn't plan on stuttering but I couldn't get over the initial shock just yet.

"Would you like to hear a story? Yes? Ok Once upon a time my dad -Mike Evilman - wanted his son to be Evil, but as you know I didn't follow in daddy dearest footsteps. After years of torment and hatred from my dad I finally gave in and got this out of the family vault," he pulled a talisman out from under his shirt. "You see this talisman was cursed with dark powers centuries ago. You see this is how I will finally get my dad's approval, I'm not only going to steal your plans, and get to impress Dark Mayhem but also going destroy the Thundermans in the proses. And not even your pathetic little sister of yours is going stop me!"

Link chuckled. "I can't believe I even dated her. What a waste of my time!"

"Nora? What does she have to do with this?" I need to buy some time

"No you moron. Phoebe, what a waste of my time, I can't believe I ever dated her. Such a dry little bore."

"Don't you dare take about her like that," I could feel the heat behind my death glare.

"Sure I can, it's not like you can do anything about it" Link just chuckled, which only railed me up more. Seeing what I was up to he told me about the room's secret.

"Your powers won't work here. I had the room superpower proofed. Nothing will work neither your telekinesis nor heat/ice-breath will work. But I have to admit it is entertaining watching you try."

"Why?" It might have been one word but that was a rather loaded question.

"World domination" it was such a simple answer, like it's been on his mind for years. "And my father's approval off course"

"You won't achieve anything by locking me in here," I spat as I tried to break free from the chain but just pain broke free in my body as I once again grimace from the pain.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some business to do, your sister is in my way of world domination!" and with that Link exited the room by locking the door laughing that annoying laugh his Dad used to make.

Oh shit, here comes trouble. I have to get out of here and it better be quick or else… or else I will lose my sister forever!

* * *

 **Phoebe POV**

I quickly ran up the lair stairs into the living room as I saw Mom and Dad sitting on the couch talking to Billy and Nora, probably about the bow Billy ruined. If I was Nora I would have been super mad if someone ruined my bow or taken something without permission. In Nora situation her bow was covered with mustard which left a yellow stain on her pink bow.

I didn't want to interrupt the family talk so I just stood there awkwardly behind the couch with my mouth closed tapping my foot up and down waiting for Mom and Dad to finish. Mom noticed me as she alerted Hank so he would notice me.

"Sorry to interrupt the meeting, but did you guys by any chance seen Max today?" Both Mom and Dad looked at each other exchanging don't know looks as Billy and Nora did the same.

"No sweety, isn't he in his lair?" Mom asked as she started to worry. I shook my head as an indication that he isn't in his lair. Why do I get the feeling that Max is really missing? Maybe he just gone out and will come back later?

"Maybe Dr Colosso knows?" Nora was the one who'd spoken.

"Uh-huh, Dr Colosso knows nothing, I asked him already." That didn't help Mom much as she started to look pale. One thing about Mom, she loves Max dearly. Max is her baby as she like to call him that.

"Maybe he just gone out without telling anybody?" Dad said as he placed his hand on top of Mom's shoulder to calm her down a little bit. "Max is a grown man, he will be fine." Mom started to calm down but I could still see she was worried.

"I will go look for him?" I suggested. "He's maybe just around a corner listening to music or something, I mean it's not like he would ran off with Dark Mayhem or something." Mom's eyes went wide as soon as those words slipped my mouth.

"I'm kidding Mom, maybe he is just around the corner. Maybe I should go and get him," I said as I used my telekinesis to get my jacket off the stand thingy. Me and my big mouth! Oh Max I hope you haven't gone far.

I searched the whole neighbourhood for Max as it took me two hours. It was a dark cold night as the wind was blowing gently. My feet were sore from all the walking and I was starving. I didn't eat much the whole day because I was too busy with homework and coming up with ideas to destroy my best friend relationship with a boy.

I decided to go to Splatburger as it was the only place I knew in the neighbourhood who sold food. It was a five minute walk and each step I took, my stomach growled louder and louder. The place was packed when I got there, probably about the special Splatburger is promoting. I was the last person in the queue and I would probably be dead by the time I got in front so I decided to go home.

Just as I turned around I bumped into someone causing me to fall backwards as I was about to attack the floor, but to my surprise I was caught in time by a man with strong arms as I could feel his muscles tense from the catch.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks, thank you for catching meeee," I said as I stretched the 'e' in me because I was surprised by the person who had caught me.

"Link?"

* * *

 **Tada! End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So it's been more than a year since I have updated this story… I have no words. I sincerely apologise for my disappearance. But I'm back and back with a brand new chapter. Thanks to all my readers for still reviewing this story, it really made me wanted to continue. I hope this chapter turned out alright, let me know in a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Thundermans**

Chapter 7 

**Phoebe POV**

Surprise was an understatement. I never ever thought I would see Link again here in Hiddenville. It's been so long that I almost forgot about him, well not entirely. But I have gotten used to the idea of him not being around. His eyes were the first thing I saw, his cute ocean blue eyes. Those eyes were my weakness every time I saw him. His soft light brown blonde hair was my second weakness. I used to run my fingers through his hair back when we were dating. Ever since he moved to Hong Kong, I never expected to see him again.

"Link?" I asked astonished. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Hey Phoebe," he smiled sheepishly with his hands into his pocket. "I'm back from Hong Kong and I was hungry and yeah, I'm here now. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, and… and you?" I stammered, still taking the sight of him in. When did he came back from Hong Kong? Why didn't he tell him sooner, or did he just came back and was hungry? Link raised an eyebrow at me. ' _My stammering is making me a fool, isn't it?'_ I can't believe he's back from Hong Kong, he looks better than ever. Much hotter, but that I don't have to say out loud.

"I'm good, are you okay?" he asked which made me blush a little. "You seem to stammer a lot," he added. Oh god I am making a fool out of myself of my stammering, but I'm just surprised to see him. And the fact that I almost fell was also the cause, but it was mostly him.

"I'm f…f…" I sighed, taking a quick deep breath. "I'm fine thanks, thanks for catching me though. That would have been a lot more embarrassing than my stammering," I said, which sounded a little silly to me. I quickly smiled at him, hoping he would just carry on with the conversation without any awkwardness although it's already awkward for me.

"I'm glad I did," he smirked which made my knees instantly numb. Oh God, he's still the cute guy I remembered. Why does he have to smirk? I stared into his eyes, immediately getting lost into it.

"Oh I missed that eyes so much," I said out loud which brought me back to reality, making me go red instantly. Why did I said that out loud? Oh I'm making such a larger fool out of myself. Can't I just act normal around him without embarrassing myself in the process?

"I missed you too," Link smiled.

"You did?" I asked astonished by his response. He missed me? Is that even possible?

"Yeah, that is part of the reason I came back," he said. _'Part? Is there another reason why he came back? I wonder what that reason is. Let me ask him'_

"So what are you doing here?" Link asked changing the subject quickly which caught me off guard. Why did he changed the subject?

"Oh… I was looking for Max and then I got hungry and… you didn't perhaps saw Max somewhere?" I asked hoping for a small hint or that he saw him maybe.

"No," Link shrugged and shook his head. Where can Max be? I hope he's safe somewhere or already at home.

"Oh," I nodded playing with my hands.

"Did something happened between you guys?" Link asked.

"I don't know. That is what I'm trying to figure out," I lied. Telling the truth to Link was not an option. I can't tell anyone that I'm on a spy mission. I can't tell Link that I'm pretending to join the evil side. I know he would talk me out of it. But I have to do this, there's got to be a way. I can't break Cherry's relationship up. There has to be other ways that I can prove to Max I want to be like him to gain his trust.

"I can help you look for him?" Link suggested pointing out the door. But I turned it down as I didn't want Link to go any trouble just to look for my twin brother. I know Link and Max despise each other.

"No, it's okay. He's maybe just out somewhere and will probably go home," I hoped. Link nodded his head with a smile.

"Are you still hungry?" Link asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I teased.

"Maybe," he smirked and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. I really missed him. He still looks like the old Link I remembered. I can tell he didn't change a bit since then, well that is what I'm hoping.

"Let's go get a table," Link said wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we looked for a seat.

* * *

 **Max POV**

The pain in me was extreme, I could feel every pain in my body aching. I finally managed to get into a sitting position, it was more comfortable then laying on the ground. I was surprised by who the figure was. I never thought Link would turn evil? I winced as a sudden pain shoot throughout my body, causing me to cry. I have to get out of here, I have to get to Phoebe.

I tried to break the chains that was holding me back, but I didn't have enough strength to do it. It was made from titanium, and that I could tell. It didn't surprise me much, Link was after all clever in his own ways. I tried to use superpowers although on the back of my head I knew this room was super power proofed, but I had to try at least.

"Link!" I yelled with all the force I could get out of my voice. "Let me go!" There was complete silence, if a spelt was dropped, you would have perfectly hear it. I tried yet again to break the chains from my hands, but winced as a sharp pain hit me by my side. I grunted, trying to sit still for the pain to ease. My eyes were shut completely, slowly breathing in and out. Oh this is going to be tough to handle.

I was tired, maybe for not sleeping well. But for the situation I was in, I can't sleep. I have to get out of here. I looked around in the room, trying to figure out where I was. There was a small window on the other side of the room, but it was a small window. There was no light shining through it. Maybe a building was blocking the moon, a tall building. The lighting was bad, only one small bulb was hanging from the ceiling. The floor was covered in blood, mine I knew. I hope I didn't lose much blood from the kidnapping.

' _Why did he send two goons to attack me, why couldn't he do it himself?'_ I thought remembering the encounter I had earlier. The goons attacked me by surprise, I didn't get the chance even to escape and before I even knew it, I was wacked against the head.

The pain against my head was extreme, the headache I had was dreadful. It pained everywhere. There was this throbbing on the side and the back of my head. I need to get some painkillers for this pain, otherwise I won't survive this through the night. But that was my situation, I have to get through the night without pain killers. Link won't give me that, why would he? He's evil now. He'll be happy to see me suffer through this pain.

My mind travelled to Phoebe, my twin sister, the one I like. I hope she's okay. If Link hurts her, I swear I would rip every inch of his body off. He better not try anything on her. Once I'm free here, I'm going to ruin his life. My plans with Dark Mayhem has to be on hold for now or it must be destroyed for the sake of my sister.

I sat in silence, examining the room carefully. There was really not much in this room. Where did he find this place even? But what bothered me the most was there was only one doorknob and it was the exit, and I wondered.

' _Where am I going to pee?'_

If I have to go, I have to go. No man can hold a pee. But in my condition, I doubt if I ever going to pee. I sighed softly, looking around the room. What did I get myself into? I should have known that text was just a scam. But no, Max Thunderman thought Dark Mayhem would text him. I looked down, closing my eyes. I really was tired, I miss my bed already. And for some reason I even miss Dr Colosso.

* * *

 **Phoebe POV**

"Why are you so quiet?" Link asked as we were walking down my street. I was worried about Max, wondering if he was back at the house in his lair. With each step I took, my heart was pounding faster. It felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I was really hoping he was in his lair, I was counting on my thought.

"Sorry," I sheepishly apologized looking staring at my feet as we walked. "I'm… I'm just worried about Max. I hope he's in his lair by now."

'I'm sure he is," Link answered smiling at me. I don't know why, but I eased up on his smile for some reason.

"Thanks, I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

"No," Link simply answered. "I think it's adorable that you care about your brother so much," he said which made my cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Aww, you're so sweet," I said still blushing. Link is still the same guy, why could Max not be like him? It will make my life so much easier and I wouldn't have to spy on Max then, plus President Kickbutt will not have to worry about Max then.

"We're here," Link said as we reached my house. I look at the house and smile at Link.

"Thank you for walking me," I said playing with my hands. "Do you want to come in for coffee perhaps?"

"No thank you, I should probably go home. There's something I need to do," Link said. I was a bit disappointed, but I couldn't show it so I just smiled and nodded my head.

"Bye Phoebe," he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek as he left.

"Bye," I softly whispered watching how he walked away and disappeared around a corner. I took a deep breath as I reached the front door. _'Oh Max I hope you are here.'_ I immediately went to Max lair. Everyone was already asleep as no light was on. Each step of the stairs I took slowly as my heart rate was completely out of rhythm. I switched on the light.

"Max?" I softly called out. There was no answer. Max's bed was still neatly made. Dr Colosso's cage was still open, yet he was asleep. I didn't want to bother him. I looked around the lair, getting more worried than before. Where can Max be? He's not answering any of my calls or text messages. Maybe he will be here tomorrow, he has to be. I bit my lip as I look at the time and realised it was way past my bedtime.

I went to my room, typing one last message to Max. When I was in my room, I plugged my phone in the charger, putting it on the nightstand. I changed in my pyjamas and immediately went to bed. I switched off my light with my telekinesis and closed my eyes hoping I could fall asleep, but to no avail. I grabbed my phone, dialling Max's number one more time. But this time it immediately went to voicemail. I tried again, getting the same message. This made me even more worried than before.

' _Where are you?'_ I softly whispered clutching my phone against my chest. _'Please be back in the morning'._ I stared at the ceiling, after minutes – which felt like an eternity – I eventually fallen asleep.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I will update as soon as possible!**


End file.
